In order for an aviator to release himself from a torso harness installed within an aircraft cockpit, it is necessary to unbuckle or somehow release strap fittings located in the harness. The two primary design objectives for such release fittings are security during flight and quick release when circumstances warrant.
Although a number of models have been employed in the past, it has always been difficult to achieve a high degree of securement with the attendant capability of quick and easy separation.